Something More
by mamagrimes
Summary: This is a series of one shots that pick up where 'Something Else' left off. It starts about a month after Rick and Michonne became a couple and I'm hoping to take it up to about the time Negan comes into the picture. I intend for these chapters to stand on their own but they may be connected loosely as I continue overall arc from my first story.
1. First Steps

**I enjoyed writing Carchonne interactions so much in 'Something Else' that I decided to start 'Something More' with a chapter heavily focused on them. There is some Richonne in this chapter as well so hopefully there is a little something for everyone!**

Michonne woke up to the dawn light filtering through the curtains in the master bedroom she now shared with Rick. She smiled as her eyes slowly opened and she enjoyed the feeling of being surrounded by the warm male body wrapped around her. Stretching slightly so as to not wake up Rick, Michonne gently laid her hands on top of the ones resting lightly on her abdomen. She took comfort in the quiet, steady breaths against the nape of her neck.

It had been almost a month since she and Rick had declared their love for one another and became a couple. Michonne smiled as she remembered everyone's reactions when they were told. She and Rick told Carl together the morning after as they greeted him when he came down for breakfast. Carl smiled slightly and nodded with a simple, "Good." That small statement said so much and Michonne knew that, in his special way, Carl was happy for them and approved.

Their extended family members responded with a variety of reactions, from excited hugs to handshakes and slaps on the back with a few comments snuck in between.

"About damn time!" from Abraham.

"I am more than slightly relieved by this development as I am certain it will assist our leader in maintaining his composure on a more consistent basis." from Eugene which earned him an elbow from Tara.

Aaron simply smiled at Michonne as they both remembered their conversation on their supply run and how Aaron believed them to already be married while he observed their group on the road. Michonne returned his smile with a grin and a nod acknowledging his intuition.

The rest of the residents either responded with puzzlement as word spread because they thought Rick and Michonne had already been a couple or congratulatory smiles as they passed them on the street.

It had been a time of happiness throughout the community when they saw their leader relaxed and telling jokes. It was as if normal life snuck in behind the giant walls that protected them and, for a little while at least, hell was kept on the other side.

Michonne and Rick navigated into their new relationship with ease due to the familiarity they already had with each other and the trust and bond that had been born from their close friendship. Living together as a couple was similar to how they had lived together as friends. Same routines with the kids and their duties with the community. Meals together. Working together.

Except now?

Now Rick kissed Michonne whenever they had a private moment. Behind a half closed door, behind a tree, on the stairs. It didn't matter. He found opportunities throughout the day to draw her close and make her heart race with his clever mouth. She found herself smiling as she trained the residents and built up the walls because she never knew when Rick would find her and pull her into a quiet corner. In return, Michonne looked for ways to show Rick she loved him. She supported his leadership, validated his decisions and challenged him when needed. But she also provided stability at home for Carl and Judith and showered them with attention and affection. Michonne loved providing meals for her new family and giving Rick a shoulder rub at the end of the day to ease the tension his labors had caused.

She wasn't fully domesticated though. She still went out on runs and assisted with the expansion in order to keep her senses and skills sharp. She didn't forget for one moment that each day was a gift and she did everything she could to protect her community and her family. One of the things she loved the most about Rick was that he supported her need to retain that warrior self that she had started to nourish the day the world went to hell.

Michonne sighed with contentment at her thoughts and sent a thank you to whoever was watching down on her because she knew second chances were rare these days and she was going to appreciate every moment she had with hers.

The gentle breathing on her neck got a bit heavier as Michonne felt Rick's hand slowly move from her abdomen to cup her breast as his hips moved closer and she felt his hard length against the hem of her t-shirt.

"Good morning beautiful," Rick's husky rasp hummed in her ear and Michonne felt herself start to get damp. She didn't think she'd ever tire of this complicated, beautiful sexy man. Hopefully, she'd have many years to test her theory.

Rick rolled her over onto her back and she smiled into his sleepy blue eyes.

"Good morning Sheriff," Michonne's heart raced as he cupped her face and looked at her with his heart in his eyes. He had come such a long way this past month and allowed himself to be an open book with her while still maintaining his tougher facade with others. She loved the two sides of this man and everything that made him the complex leader, father and lover that was helping to make this community healthy and whole again.

Michonne threaded her fingers in his curls and pulled his face down to hers so she could capture his lips in a kiss that she knew would lead to their favorite way to begin each day. Lips and tongues moving in tandem, Rick groaned and pulled Michonne's shirt over her head in one smooth motion and Michonne arched her neck as Rick rained kisses down her throat and chest and she moaned as he pulled her hardened nipple into his mouth.

Oh yes, mornings were indeed the highlight of her day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At noon that day, Michonne returned from her training sessions to relieve Carol who was watching Judith. Michonne made sure to carve several hours out of her day to spend with the baby and took special pride in having it be _her_ Judith toddled over to when she took her first steps a few weeks ago right before her first birthday. She hadn't known she could ever love another child after Andre died but Carl and Judith claimed their positions in her heart and she allowed herself to feel like a mother again. No one would ever replace the space in her heart for Andre but she realized she had plenty of room for her new family.

As she chatted and caught up with Carol, Judith banged happily on the pots and pans she had strewn on the kitchen floor. That little girl was already asserting herself in a house full of alpha personalities and Michonne wondered if she'd end up being the strongest one of them all when she grew up.

Once Carol left, Michonne walked over to the window overlooking the backyard and watched Carl go through his Aikido exercises. He spent hours each day working on what Morgan had taught him and then spent additional hours on target practice and melee weapons. It was as if he was trying to make himself into a fighting machine to compensate for the loss of his eye. And each hour he trained was an hour he didn't have to interact with young people his age, didn't have to socialize and make small talk.

Carl didn't have patience for that anymore.

While he had regained his memory over the past month, his darker personality, cynicism and anti-social tendencies remained an impact from his brain injury and from losing his eye. He reserved his affections for his sister and always volunteered to babysit her and he didn't pull away when Michonne or Rick hugged him. He smiled every so often, mostly when Judith did something silly or if he was within earshot of one of Abe's profanity laden rants.

But he never laughed. He never joked around. The light-hearted, open, hopeful teenager died the horrible day those bullet fragments destroyed his eye and damaged his brain.

Michonne and Rick helped each other get to know this new harder Carl. This young man obsessed with weapons and battle and who shied away from society. When Rick became impatient with Carl's sullenness, Michonne would lay a hand on his arm to gentle his approach and when Michonne teared up when Carl didn't react to humor like he once did, Rick made a point to laugh for both of them.

Thank God they had each other to help get through this transition because there were little heartbreaks each day that they had to navigate and they were able to because they had each other's back.

As Michonne watched Carl go through his exercises, an idea started to form and a new determination came over her. Sometimes being a parent meant showing tough love and perhaps that was what Carl needed. He'd had time to heal. Now he had to wake up and figure out how he would actually _live_.

And she'd show him how.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next night after dinner, Michonne caught Rick's eye and he nodded. She had discussed her plan with him earlier and he supported it completely. Picking Judith up out of her high chair, Rick announced that he would give her a bath and read to her before her bedtime. As Carl finished rinsing his plate and loading the dishwasher, he made to go upstairs as well.

"Carl, hold up a minute, will you?" Michonne kept her tone casual because Carl was very skittish these days when it came to 'serious' conversations and she wanted to play it cool.

Carl turned to face Michonne with a questioning look.

"Got a second? I want to run something by you. Come sit with me on the porch." Michonne and Carl had spent many evenings on the large front porch, sometimes in deep discussions about strategy and weaponry and once in awhile ruminating over shared memories. Michonne treasured those moments with Carl as she saw glimpses of his old self come through for fleeting seconds as he got excited or enthusiastic about the conversation.

She was hoping his comfort level with the setting would aid her in the conversation they were about to have.

Carl followed her out and sat in his usual spot on the swing as she sat in hers on the top step, resting her back against the banister so she could face him.

 _You've battled a herd and evil men, Michonne, you can handle a stubborn teenager. Use the brain you were given and get this done._ Michonne took a deep breath and smiled at Carl who was looking back at her with caution, wondering what was going on.

"I've seen all the work you've been doing these past few weeks. Getting yourself in shape, working with Morgan and Rosita and Daryl. You've really developed some amazing skills. I've asked Heath and Scott to keep an eye out for a katana in their travels because I believe you're more than ready to learn that."

Carl's good eye widened as Michonne knew he coveted her sword and never failed to watch her work with it.

"I was just wondering what your plans are. What do you want to do with these new skills you have? I mean, it's great that you're practicing and all but it looks like you're ready to put them to use. So what are your thoughts on that?"

Carl stared at her for a full minute before answering, "I want to protect this place. Kill walkers and anyone who tries to take it."

Michonne's heart broke a little, as much at his monotone delivery as his mercenary words. She expected them, of course, but logic couldn't always win over emotion. So while she was ready to continue the conversation, her heart needed to catch up. Michonne forced her tone to be matter of fact.

"This place certainly needs protection. It's a big community and these walls are a beacon to anyone who gets close enough. We need all the soldiers we can get, that's for sure. So, let me think about this. You've improved your accuracy with a gun since your injury, correct?"

Carl nodded.

"Daryl taught you how to use the crossbow and you've taught yourself how to shoot a bow and arrow?"

Another nod.

"You've learned everything Morgan could teach you with the bo staff?"

A nod with lowered brows as he most likely wondered where this conversation was going.

"Add to those skills, your increased capabilities with machetes, daggers and hatchets as well as hand to hand combat." Michonne stopped there, nodding her head as she took inventory of Carl's abilities. Carl had stopped swinging and sat very still, looking at her intently.

She had his attention.

"I have to say I'm very impressed with you Carl. Not only have you healed from your injury, you've worked hard to make yourself stronger, quicker and more lethal than you were before you were hurt. That takes a lot of dedication."

Michonne leaned forward, resting her arms on her legs.

 _Time to close the deal._

"You're fifteen years old and are deadlier than most of the people here. I have to admit that I'd be hesitant to take you on and I bet your Dad would think twice. He never could get the hang of that staff no matter how much Morgan tried to teach him and I failed miserably at the crossbow. Your Dad and I, we're great with the weapons we know but we're adults and adults can only learn so much before our brain just gets tapped out."

Carl was now leaning forward on the swing, his position mirroring hers, feet stopping the swing from moving.

"The thing about kids, Carl? You're sponges. Your capability for learning and absorbing new things is ten times, no _a hundred times_ greater than an adult. Whether it's a foreign language or a musical instrument or, in our new world, learning a way to kill and fight. You're the perfect example of that. Fifteen? And capable of taking on someone like Abraham? Or Daryl?" Michonne smiled to herself as she saw excitement light up his eye. _So close_.

"That's power. That's potential. And that has so much value in this community. We have 52 residents in this town. Twelve of them are between the ages of eight and sixteen and three of them are under five. If you do the math, that's only 37 adults to protect this place if we have to. That's not a whole lot is it?"

Carl shook his head.

"Now I'm not a military strategist or anything but in the time I've spent in this crazy new world, living to see the next day includes two things. Smarts and numbers. We're working on the smarts but we're way low on the numbers. Now your Dad and I have been talking with Aaron and Glenn and Daryl lately about finding more people but in the meantime? We have to work with what we have."

Carl frowned and tilted his head, so like his father in that moment, Michonne's heart ached.

"I don't understand. What do you mean work with what we have?"

 _This was it._

"We have to train the children. The twelve children who are old enough to learn. We have to evaluate their capabilities, design a training program appropriate for their ages and then work with them every single day until they can not only defend themselves but each other and everyone around them."

Carl sat back on the swing, his mouth open in surprise as he took in Michonne's words. Michonne sat back against the railing once again, giving Carl the time he needed to absorb her pitch.

"Train the kids? With knives and guns? They'll be too scared. They won't listen. They..."

" _You_ listened. _You_ learned. You'd never shot a gun in your life before the world changed. Why are they any different? Less capable?"

Carl stood up, his agitated state clear in his raised voice, "They're just kids! They haven't been out there! _I_ was out there! _I_ had to learn or I would _die_! These kids go to school and play video games and walk their dogs. They're not going to be able to stab a walker in the head or shoot a person dead! That's just crazy!"

Michonne stood up and walked over to Carl, lowering her voice to a soothing tone.

"And what if they suddenly do have to be _out there_? What if the walls are breached again but only worse? Where we can't repair them? What if we have to leave this place at night because some group is camped outside ready to take it over? What if they _bring a tank_ , Carl?" Carl's bowed head whipped up as he stared at Michonne. She knew he was remembering the fall of the prison and losing his friends.

"Shouldn't those kids get the same chance you did to survive and fight and live? Shouldn't those kids learn to contribute to the community they live in so they can protect it when needed? Who are we to deny them that chance?"

Carl swallowed and whispered, "Why are you coming to me with all of this?"

"Because _you're going to be the one to teach them_."

Carl backed away from Michonne, bumping into the swing. He shook his head, denying the thoughts she put in his head as he backed slowly to the door of the house.

"No, not me. I can't. _Not me_. Don't ask me to do this."

"If not you then who? Everyone else has a job to do. No one has the time that's needed to do this right. We need someone dedicated to teaching them. Someone who knows what it's like to be scared of the weapons, the uncertainty. Someone who remembers what it was like to be innocent and helpless."

Michonne moved closer to Carl, placing her hand on his shoulder, shocked at how tall he had grown.

"Someone who learned how to fight and to survive and to live. That's _you_ Carl. Only you. They need you to show them the way. Can you do this? For them? For all of us?"

Carl stood still, no longer backing away as he breathed heavily and stared at Michonne, fear and trepidation in his eye. Michonne forced herself to stay composed and centered and to not let Carl see the emotions that rose up in her as she dragged this boy back out amongst the living. _Come on Carl_. You've got this. You can do this.

Suddenly, Carl's breathing slowed and he looked past Michonne, into the distance, and she knew he was contemplating, turning possibilities over in his head.

"I'd need their commitment. Their parents' commitment."

"Yes."

"We'd need to make practice weapons, set up targets, all at different sizes and heights and weights."

"Agreed."

"I can't be alone with them. I may snap. Yell at them. I may frighten them with my..."

Michonne shushed him, "Do you think you would frighten them more than Daryl would? And could you imagine Abraham working with them? He frightens me, let along that little Connor boy who would only come up to his belt buckle!" That got a small chuckle out of Carl which warmed her heart.

"You're going to have to gain their trust. They'll listen to you if they get to know you first. Kids like the familiar. The known. Kids are also naturally curious and way more adventurous than us adults. You remember what it was like to be like them. Become familiar to them and they will follow you and do what you want them to do."

"How do I do that?"

Michonne shrugged, playing it casual. "Attend some classes with them. Play soccer on Saturdays with them. Walk Judith in her stroller when they're out walking their dogs. Be _present_ with them and they will get to know you. They'll ask you about your patch because they're curious. Tell them about it. They'll ask you about how it is _out there_. Tell them about that too. Talk to them. Listen to them."

Michonne smiled as she imagined Carl in his new role. "You're Rick Grimes' son. The boy warrior. The boy who has survived being shot twice and is stronger and more skilled than some of their fathers."

Michonne leaned in close as she whispered...

 _"They will worship you."_

Carl stared again at Michonne and after a long minute, he slowly smiled, allowing pleasure to brighten his beautiful blue eye.

"Worship huh? Not a lot of kids my age get worshipped. I'd be stupid to turn that down."

Michonne's breath held.

"I'm in. But you'll have to help me."

Michonne couldn't help the few tears that filled her eyes as Carl took that giant leap back into society. It wouldn't be easy and he most likely would terrify a few kids along the way. But in the end, it will have been worth it. Their community would be stronger and more prepared. Children would be equipped to survive.

And Carl would have purpose and a reason to come out of his self-imposed exile.

Michonne gave Carl a quick hug. "You've got this Carl. _And I've got you_. You won't do this alone, I promise."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michonne padded tiredly into her bedroom after taking a long hot shower. She smiled as she viewed Rick sitting up in bed, the blanket pulled loosely over his lap, a book resting on his bare stomach and reading glasses perched on his nose, looking deliciously relaxed. Today was a good day and she allowed all of the sense of accomplishment and joy and pride wash through her as she sauntered over to the bed, her graceful movements catching Rick's eye and forcing him to put his book down.

He looked her up and down over the rims of his reading glasses, "You look very pleased with yourself. You'd think you performed a miracle or something today."

Michonne smiled as she climbed up on the bed, straddling a now very focused Rick. "I am _very_ pleased with myself. I'm pleased with Carl for being brave and I'm pleased with you too."

Rick ran his hands up under Michonne's t-shirt, squeezing her bottom.

"Me? What did I do? Today was all you and Carl."

Michonne bent down and gave Rick a long, thorough kiss, her tongue coming out to meet his for several delicious moments before she pulled back slightly and smiled.

"I'm pleased with you making my world one I want to live in and make better. And you know what I do when I'm pleased?" Michonne wiggled her hips into Rick's as she whispered those words into his ear.

"No, but I have a feeling I'm about to find out. At least I sure as hell hope I'm about to."

Michonne's left hand slowly drew off Rick's glasses then made its way down his bare chest to where the top of the sheet was caught between them. Delicately holding the sheet between her fingers, Michonne smiled as she kissed Rick once more.

"Oh yes indeed, Sheriff. And I think you'll be pleased too."


	2. Oh Jesus!

**Inspired by the lighter tone of episode 6.10 and certain...events...I wrote a much lighter chapter than I normally do. I'm not sure if it's officially 'fluff' but I did try to inject more humor and less angst than I normally do. I hope you enjoy it! And, for all of you Richonne shippers looking for a wonderful safe haven to squee and celebrate our ship? Please check out tellittothedead. Just add the .com after it and you'll find us!**

Michonne startled awake at the sound of loud knocking downstairs. _What the_...? She looked over at the clock and swore as she bounded out of bed. How did she oversleep? She was always up at the crack of dawn. She then remembered with a smile, as she pulled on a robe and ran downstairs, that Rick was insatiable last night and was determined to pleasure her six ways till Sunday. She did tend to pass out after hours of loving by that man...

As she approached the front door, she saw a smiling Aaron on the other side and became confused. Opening the door, she waved Aaron in with a slight frown. "I thought you went out on the run with Daryl this morning. You guys didn't leave yet?"

Aaron's eyes widened with surprise and she could swear she saw a visible gulp as he swallowed. "Uh...no, I didn't go on the run. I was asked to accompany you to the hearings today. Help you in any way I can. Um..Rick didn't tell you?" At Michonne's continued silence and lowered brows, Aaron stammered as he continued, "I-I don't have to of course. Totally up to you. But Rick thought it best..."

Everything suddenly seemed perfectly clear to Michonne. The sun and moon aligned as a vision of a grinning Rick hightailing it out of Alexandria first thing this morning appeared in her mind.

 _Oh he was going to be in SO much trouble when he came home!_

Crossing her arms across her chest, Michonne restrained herself from literally stomping her feet in anger.

"Let me see if I understand this. Rick drafted you to be his stand in today on _community business_ while he goes joy riding with his buddy?" Michonne's voice raised to a moderate level shout by the time she was done.

Aaron rocked back on his heels, clearly uncomfortable. "Well, I wouldn't say joyriding necessarily because...you know...walkers and bad guys...but yes he and I switched places."

"And did Rick happen to give you a reason why he wanted to switch places with you?"

"Um...no. He asked if I could do him this favor and I jumped at the opportunity because...well...it's Rick and I like to help him when I can."

Michonne looked to the heavens as she muttered under her breath. _It's Rick...of course...people bend over backwards for their leader. And he took advantage of that._

Ramming her hands in her robe pockets to squelch the urge to grab her katana and go after her cowardly lover, Michonne took a deep breath and looked directly at Aaron. "A favor, huh? Great. So Rick never mentioned to you the eighteen times he's tried to get out of Judgment Day? Very convenient."

"Uh... _Judgment Day_?" Aaron definitely looked concerned now and was possibly even inching toward the door.

Trying to suppress her inner crazy, Michonne took another breath and softened her stance and expression. "Yes, Judgment Day. Rick's bright idea from last month. Last month when he made it clear he was annoyed and bothered by the constant demands on his time by the residents. All the decisions he had to make daily. Decisions he deemed to be a waste of his time and energy. So he came up with the idea to have these discussions once a month. You know them as the hearings. Rick nicknamed the day they're held on as Judgment Day after his favorite Terminator movie. Don't ask. I didn't."

Aaron's eyes widened again as he tried to take this all in. "So...Judgment Day or the day when all community business is addressed and decided upon is today," Michonne nodded so Aaron continued. "Rick doesn't like to be bothered with the small stuff. Today is Judgment Day, the very first one, and I'm here with you while he's miles away on a joyride...I mean...a very important and dangerous supply run with his bud...his best soldier."

"Bingo."

"And he did this behind your back. Snuck out while you were sleeping."

"You're catching on now."

"And you're creating several scenarios in your head right now of how you're going to make him pay."

Michonne smiled. She couldn't help it. "Aw Aaron...you know the worst part? The most devious thing he did?"

"No, what?"

"He picked you because he knows I couldn't get mad at you if I tried. It would be like getting mad at an Eagle Scout giving away free kittens. Impossible"

Aaron's brows lowered as he looked at her sideways. "Um thanks?" Shaking his head as if to clear it, he gestured to her robe. "Well, this fake Eagle Scout is here to serve so I'd suggest you get dressed so we can head over to the meeting house. There is already a line forming and Maggie looked a bit frazzled as I passed by."

Michonne nodded, her mind focused on the business at hand. Her community needed her. She wasn't Rick but she was here and she would do her absolute best to make sure every last decision was made, even the smallest of them.

How hard could it be?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eight hours later, Michonne slowly made her way home, exhaustion seeping into her pores. She felt like her mind was both empty and filled to the brim all at once. As she passed the park, she saw Carl working with a group of teenagers on hand to hand combat and she smiled. He had come so far in such a short period of time, her pride knew no bounds. Spotting her, Carl gave her a wave and a smile and she knew he was enjoying his new training duties. _He was going to be all right_ she told herself.

Letting herself in the front door, her eyes were immediately drawn to the living room where Rick was pacing back and forth while Daryl observed his motions from his slouched position on the couch. Michonne allowed herself a moment of relief that they were home safe before remembering her anger at him for bailing on her. Before she could start in on him, Rick hurried over to her to pull her in for a hug, his body practically thrumming with excitement. Backing away slightly, Michonne laid her hands on Rick's chest.

"Oh no you don't. Don't even think about hugs until we talk about today. You have a lot of ex..."

"I know. I know. You need to get mad at me and I'm aware I need to take my punishment..."

"Oh are you now? You're aware...isn't that wonderful..." Michonne was both annoyed and somewhat turned on by Rick's seeming eagerness for his punishment. That put thoughts in her head that had no place to be there in the middle of an argument.

"Shhh...listen to me! We brought back a prisoner and I need you to talk to him."

Michonne reared her head back from the fingers Rick placed over her lips. He was shushing her? Really?

"What are you talking about? What prisoner?"

Rick took a deep breath and glanced over to Daryl who basically gestured that he was on his own with this one.

"He's a guy we ran into while we were out on our run. He stole our stuff. We stole it back. He and Daryl ran around in the grass..." That solicited a shouted "Hey!" from the couch which Rick ignored as he continued. "We captured him. He escaped. Other...stuff...happened and he was finally knocked out. Anyway, I have him locked up in our cell and I need you to talk to him."

Michonne took a deep breath and would have looked around for hidden cameras if weren't the end of the world and all.

"Why do you need me to speak with him, Rick?" If Rick weren't preoccupied with his prisoner, he would have picked up the quiet tone of voice she reserved for when she was bottling in a lot of emotion. Instead, he continued as if there weren't smoke coming from Michonne's ears.

"I knew as soon as met this guy that he came from a community. A functioning community. He's well dressed and bathed," Another snort from the couch." And he was after a whole truck of supplies. Most importantly, he didn't try to kill us, just stop us. I want to know more about him. Where he's from. Who is people are."

"So ask him."

"I did. He's not talking. He just smiles and says he'll talk after I talk. As if he's in charge of this situation. I know he'll talk to you though."

"Why?"

"Because he's like you."

"What do you mean he's like me?"

"He's got this stealth, warrior mystical thing going on. He's incredible at hand to hand combat and escaping. Very smart. Well spoken. I'm betting he's got a college degree or two in his past. Charming..."

Michonne couldn't help it. Rick was too cute. Off handedly complimenting her as he sang the prisoner's praises. She sighed. She really did love this man.

"Okay, so we have things in common. That will make him spill?"

Rick grinned as he ran his hand up and down her arm. "That and the fact that he won't be able to resist you. Who could?"

Michonne smiled back, "Oh you are a smooth one, Sheriff..."

"Hey Ozzie and Harriet, let's get a move on. Daylight's wastin'." from the couch.

Michonne started walking to the door when Rick stopped her. "Hold up. You can't question him dressed like that."

Michonne looked down at the button down blouse and blue dress slacks she wore to the town meetings. "What's wrong with what I have on? Who is this guy, Tim Gunn?"

Rick shook his head, "Who? Never mind. You need to change into your usual stuff. Tight black pants, boots, tank top and that little brown leather vest. Oh, and your gloves. You gotta have your gloves."

"Why Rick, I never knew you noticed my clothing like that."

Rick looked at her in amazement. "How could I _not_? You were my favorite view for weeks on the road and..." Rick stopped as he realized he was getting into embarrassing territory. Placing a hand on her back, he gently ushered Michonne to the stairs, ignoring the snickers from the damn couch.

Fifteen minutes later, Michonne, feeling like a fool, walked into the cell, clad in her 'warrior' ensemble with her katana slung across her back, Rick following close behind her. Stopping dead in her tracks, she took in their prisoner, quickly concealing her surprise at his appearance.

Expecting a rough thug, she saw before her a well groomed leanly muscled man of average height with long, clean hair and a beard. He was very attractive with piercing blue eyes and straight white teeth. Teeth she could see because he was grinning at her.

"Why do I feel like I should extend a courtly bow?" His question was asked with no sarcasm, just pure glee. This man was completely unafraid.

Michonne was intrigued.

She'd never met someone like him before. Walking up to where he was shackled to the wall, Michonne stopped several inches away and stared him down, allowing a small smile to cross her face. "No bow needed. I just came here to introduce myself. My name is Michonne. And you are?"

The man looked at Michonne's fingerless leather gloves, nearly identical to his own and then took in her katana, her bare arms and everything else. Michonne felt as if she were being tried and judged in those brief moments and, even though he was her prisoner, she very much wanted to be acquitted in his eyes.

After a long moment, the prisoner seemed to make up his mind. Nodding toward Rick, he stated, " _He_ can call me Mr. Monroe. You?" Another mischievous grin. "You can call me Jesus."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later, Rick walked Michonne home, excitement putting a bounce in his step. "You were incredible in there. Within ten minutes, he was telling you all about his community."

"Because I shared information about ours. He's a decent person and he could tell we were decent people. You probably did your usual snarly thing with him on the road and he shut down."

Rick stopped at the front door of their house and turned to Michonne, "Snarly thing?"

Michonne rolled her eyes and strode past him into their home, taking her katana off of her back. "You know what I'm talking about. Your big bad Stone Age He-man thing where you terrorize everyone within 100 yards of you. Not _me_ , mind you. Everyone else."

Rick's eyes glittered as he advanced onto Michonne, "Stone age huh? I'll show you..."

Michonne placed a firm hand in the middle of Rick's chest. "Oh no. Don't even get ideas in your head. Shower first to get the smell of the road off of you and then you and I are going to talk about your escape act today."

Rick sighed and his shoulder slumped in defeat as he trudged up the stairs. Michonne shook her head and smiled at his slow progress. Good. Perhaps he was reconsidering his actions today.

Fifteen minutes later, Michonne sat against the headboard of their bed, dressed in her sleep shorts and cami, a book on her lap, when Rick strode in clad only in a towel. They'd been lovers for a few months now but the sight of his bare chest still did a number on her and she willed her body to not go there.

Not yet.

Rick closed the door behind him and smiled at her, his glittering blue eyes filled with knowledge of how she felt about him. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, Michonne stood up and crossed her arms over her chest, letting him know she wasn't swayed by his naked chest.

Even if it was perfectly muscled and had several drops of warm water dripping down it...

"We need to talk."

"I know. I figured you can't be mad at a man in a towel." This was said with a smile meant to entice.

Michonne huffed and stalked over to Rick, who was now slowly backing away, a nervous look in his eye.

"I can't be mad, huh?" Another step closer. "I can't be mad at a man SO afraid of town business that he snuck away at dawn..."

"After making love to you for hours..."

"...like a scared little boy..."

"You didn't say that last night..."

"Hush! I'm speaking." By now, Michonne was right in front of Rick who had his back pressed against the wall.

"You left me and recruited poor Aaron to do your dirty work. Do you know what I had to do today while you were chasing pretty boy Monroe all over creation?"

Rick's brows lowered in concern, "You think he's pretty?"

Michonne threw her head back and groaned, "Yes I think he's pretty! And he thinks _you're_ pretty! Can we move on?"

Rick looked shocked, concerned and then satisfied at the lack of competition for Michonne's affections so he gave her a nod.

"Great. ANYWAY, while you were having fun, I spent all day speaking with every adult and several children about you name it. School buildings, yard care, supplies, what color paint our houses should be, road repair, gate duty assignments, marital disputes, parent-child disputes, neighbor disputes, rules about shooting within the walls, rules about shooting outside of the walls, debates about how to dispose of the walkers, problems with the cisterns...OH! And my favorite!" At this point, Michonne was not even a centimeter from Rick and her finger was jabbing his chest. He, in turn, was completely silent.

"Leash laws. That's right. We've got corpses outside our walls and several residents wanted to talk about keeping dogs leashed or unleashed. Oh, and of course, noise ordinances."

Rick's eyes widened as Michonne pretty much described his worst day. All day she had to deal with this stuff? He would make it up to her. He would...

"All day, Rick. I created sub-committees. I recruited Aaron and Maggie and Tobin to lead them up. We created a weekly meeting calendar and I listened and approved and mitigated and mediated. All...day...long"

Michonne grabbed Rick's biceps and looked straight into his eyes, feeling the tension throughout his body and seeing the panic in his eyes.

"And you know what?" Now she raised onto her toes to whisper into his ear, " _I loved every minute of it_."

Rick let out a long breath as he wrapped his arms around Michonne and held her tight, burying his face in her neck. "Oh thank God. I knew it. I knew you could do this."

Michonne allowed herself the indulgence of being engulfed in his warmth before his words sunk in. Leaning back, she stared up at Rick, "What do you mean you knew I could do this? Was this some kind of test?"

"No, no. Not at all. Come here." Rick led Michonne to their bed and they both sat down on the edge, facing each other. "Michonne, all those things you did today? All those issues you discussed and those decisions, big and small that you made? I can't do that. I could if I had to but I wouldn't be good at it. Not like you. And it's not because I don't like it. I mean, I know I came up with Judgment Day as kind of a joke but I truly don't have what it takes to be that kind of leader. I don't have the patience for it..."

Michonne began to interrupt, needing to reassure Rick of everything he had done to save all of them and get them to where they were but he wouldn't allow her. Gently placing a finger on her lips, he shook his head and she quieted.

"I led before because I had to. People depended on me to live and I did it. I did what I could to keep everyone safe. But this place? This place is an _actual community_. As Deanna said, it's civilization and I think I lost a lot of that part of me out on the road and back at the prison. I'm really good at fighting and protecting everyone but I can't be the one people depend upon for all the other things that make a community grow and thrive."

Clasping her hands in his, Rick looked down for a moment and then back up into her eyes, taking her breath away like he did the very first time they were this close.

"I need you, Michonne. _They_ need you. _You're_ this town's leader. You proved that today. I've seen it. People came to you before today with their squabbles and disagreements. They trust you. They respect you. Just like I do. And they're going to grow to love you. Just like I do." Rick smiled as he drew a gentle finger down her soft cheek, "Well, maybe not exactly like I love you but you know what I mean."

Michonne was overcome with emotion and could feel her eyes well up. The faith this man had in her. This man who had saved her from the abyss, who had given her friendship and family was now turning a town over to her? The same town he had fought for and protected from ruin?

Michonne squeezed his hands, then swiped at a tear that had escaped her eye. "Thank you for that. I appreciate your belief in me." Now she looked into his eyes once more. "We do this together. That's how we work best. You and me. Together. That's what the town needs so that's what we're going to do. Agreed?"

Rick stared at her for a long moment then smiled, "Agreed," as he sealed the deal with a kiss.

Just as he was about to deepen the kiss, Rick reared back with an expletive and stood up.

"What's wrong?"

"Toothpaste! I lost the damn toothpaste!"

Michonne was confused and shook her head as if to shake the cobwebs off. "You lost the toothpaste in the bathroom?"

"No, the truck."

"You lost the toothpaste in a truck?"

"Yes!"

Michonne stood up, worried now as Rick was making no sense. Laying her hand on his arm, she looked carefully into his eyes to make certain he was still there with her. "Rick we don't have any trucks. Are you sure you don't mean the car you took for your run?"

Rick ran his hand through his damp curls, clearly frustrated. "We found a delivery truck filled with supplies, including toothpaste, canned goods, medicine. _Everything_. And it was his...but we didn't know. We took it. He took it back. We fought and now the truck is at the bottom of the lake. With the toothpaste."

Michonne's concern dissipated as his ramblings started to make sense. Rick felt bad because he hadn't brought back the toothpaste that was at the top of Michonne's wish list of supplies. What a doll.

 _And he was all hers._

Smiling, she ran her hands up and down his arms, reassuring him. "It's okay. We'll get some next time."

Rick then jerked his head up as if remembering something and stalked over to his clothes draped on the chair by the closet. He reached into the front pocket of his shirt and took something out then strode back to Michonne, a shy smile on his face. Holding her hand up in his, he placed a tin of mints onto her palm and then closed her fingers around it.

"I found these for you. I know you like your sweets and I thought the mint taste would tide you over until..." Rick couldn't finish his sentence because Michonne launched herself at him with a squeal, silencing his words with her kisses.

The Co-leaders of Alexandria spent the next few hours showing their appreciation for one another in a series of very creative and enthusiastic ways.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The moon shone through the window much later that night as the bedroom door slowly creaked open.

"Rick, we have to talk..." Jesus slowly approached the bed and then jumped back when two very naked and very irate people jumped out of it, grabbing their weapons and aiming them towards his head.

He should have been afraid but he couldn't help but stare at the two people before him in admiration. He wondered if the world going to hell now allowed the gods to walk amongst mere mortals because Rick and Michonne were two very fine...As his eyes wandered to an area of interest, he heard a quiet clearing of the throat and as he glanced over at Michonne, her raised eyebrow said it all.

Busted. Well, he may not be a huge fan of Rick Grimes, but the man had a beautiful...

"Jesus CHRIST!"

Jesus' naughty musings were interrupted by the now enraged Rick Grimes coming at him with his gun in the air and Jesus took flight, needing to tire Rick out before continuing their conversation.

The imp in him couldn't resist. As he flew down the stairs, he retorted, "Oh, I would never presume. Just Jesus is perfectly fine. We'll leave the full name to more important...Ahhhh!"

Michonne lowered her katana as she listened to the scuffle downstairs that evaporated into hushed voices that seemed to be discussing and not killing.

She started to laugh as she fell back onto the bed.

Never a dull moment to be had these days!

.


End file.
